


Decision

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hunters of Artemis, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Pain, Percy Jackson References, Sad, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: The journey to America did not go as Marinette hoped: Adrien was not there, the others isolated her, and she could not confide in someone who understood her. One meeting could change everything.Tikki disagrees.[...]There was a silver-bound note on Marinette's desk, left by that girl they had met in America.Tikki flew over it and looked at it concerned, "You're not thinking of contacting her, are you?"Marinette didn't answer, she stared blankly at the moon out the window. Tikki then flew past her, "Marinette!"The girl got up, and said, "What were you saying?""You won't contact that person, are you?""I'm thinking about it," the girl admitted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	Decision

There was a silver-bound note on Marinette's desk, left by that girl they had met in America.

  
Tikki flew over it and looked at it concerned, "You're not thinking of contacting her, are you?"

  
Marinette didn't answer, she stared blankly at the moon out the window.

Tikki then flew past her, "Marinette!"

  
The girl got up, and said, "What were you saying?"

  
"You won't contact that person, are you?"

  
"I'm thinking about it," the girl admitted.

  
This made Tikki panic. She had lost the previous Ladybugs in terrible ways, but this one seemed to her the worst of all.

  
“You can't accept her offer! Do you know what you would give up? - Tikki asked her - You can't become a designer! You couldn't live with your family anymore. And Adrien ... oh, you could never be with him. "

  
Marinette didn't answer. The silence was making Tikki nervous. It was her fault.  
She should have known that the monster wasn't an Akuma. If Tikki did, she would tell Marinette to leave, because it wasn't something she had to fight. It would have been useless, Marinette wouldn't have left a monster free, but at least she would have tried. And so maybe they wouldn't have met _Thalia Grace_.

“The chances of me becoming a designer are zero right now - Marinette finally said - My friends think I'm a liar and Adrien… well, it's hard to tell with him. Keep repeating that to him I'm just a friend. He doesn't believe in Lila, but he has never done anything to defend me with others. If I left now, I would make things easy for everyone. "

  
"You would make Lila win like that!" 

  
“Her victory would not last long. She will remain mortal, one die she will die, while I ... "

  
"Master Fu gave you a duty to fulif!" Tikki reminded her, oh, it squeezed her heart to see Marinette's indifferent gaze. _My Ladybug, what has this world done to you?_

"You are the new guardian!"

"Chat Noir could replace me." 

  
"There's a reason he wasn't Master Fu's first choice!"

“Then Viperion will do it - Marinette proposed, and immediately gave her a smile that hid an infinite sadness - There are alternatives. " 

  
"You for me aren't replaceable." 

  
And it was true, Marinette was the best owner Tikki had ever had. Tikki didn't want to give up on her, not so soon.

Marinette sighed, “We both know I can't be Ladybug forever. If I accept, I will continue to defend people, even without powers. " 

  
“ Marinette...”

"Promise me one thing: whatever I choose to do, you will not object."

  
"Only if it is a choice that will make you happy." 

  
“Mhm… I don't know - was her admission - But becoming an Hunter of Artemis seems fun. I would have everything I want: freedom, defend people, defeat monsters, and have people who believe in me. " 

  
"You will be fifteen forever."

  
" I know."

  
"And you won't be able to fall in love, ever!"

  
Marinette shrugged, "Apparently, love isn't for me." 

"Don't make hasty decisions." 

  
“I won't, Tikki. But I have to think about it. Give me some time, okay? "

  
It was exactly what Tikki feared. She knew Marinette, and she already knew what the girl was going to decide.

  
Due to this, her remorse increased.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Strange crossover fruit of my insomnia. It comes from a What if? of the special episode in which Adrien does not join the class and everyone continues to believe in Lila. It makes sense that Marinette is exasperated.
> 
> -Marinette is immune to the Mist and meets Thalia in New York. The two kill some hellhounds and Thalia is so impressed by her that she proposes to join the hunters.
> 
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
